


Imp

by scrapbullet



Series: Entelechy [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mpreg, Sheer bloody crack, adorable mutant kids are adorable, overprotective Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No amount of hushes and kisses can quell the tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imp

Kurt's not a quiet baby. On the contrary, he's tiny and blue and screams quite loudly when he's hungry, tiny little fingers groping in the air, searching desperately for the warm bottle. His tail, fully extended, wags to and fro, and Scott stares at it in fascination before grabbing it with a chubby fist.

The resulting scuffle, suffice to say, ends up in the photo album.

With a shriek that could deafen thousands, Kurt demonstrates an early manifestation of his mutation - like his father, amusingly enough - disappearing with a puff of faintly sulphuric smoke, shocking Scott into silence.

Kurt, not quite adept at his power, appears a foot above his 'cousin', falling and landing on top of him.

No amount of hushes and kisses can quell the tears.

"Hush," and Raven is bemused that Azazel thinks that's all it takes, dangling Kurt upside down with his tail until the cries subside to hiccups. His voice is deep and melodic, humming shortly before Kurt exhales heavily, poofing once more, directly into Raven's waiting arms.

Nice to see he knows where to get his cuddles.

Scott, on the other hand-

Erik's jaw is tight, teeth clenched. His temper is a vile thing indeed, and Azazel immediately backs out of the room, knowing when to retreat. Raven, however, stands her ground.

"He's a child."

"A menace," Erik retorts.

"A _child_. And besides... turnabout is fair play; Scott pulled his tail. Kurt was surprised."

Erik opens his mouth to respond-

\- but doesn't get very far, as Scott tugs once more on Kurt’s tail, inducing a high pitched cry of indignation.


End file.
